


Three Dates with Jason Dixon

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [1]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You were born and grew up in Ebbing, but later you moved in New York to work as a photographer for a newspaper. You spent some time there, but due to some circumstances you came back to Ebbing. Red Welby is your cousin. And as for Jason Dixon – you know him for a rather long time (well, Ebbing is a small town where everybody knows each other), but not very well. You were quite shocked by the events that happened after Chief Willoughby’s death… Also you were shocked to see Dixon in your cousin’s ward one day when you came to see him. Of course you felt quite angry towards him at first, but Red forgave him and also you learnt about the reasons that brought Dixon to the hospital and felt some kind of compassion that lead to deeper feelings eventually.





	Three Dates with Jason Dixon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



> This is my longest fic by now.  
> Not really sure about the rating actually. I guess it's somewhere between mature ans explicit as it contains a smutty scene in the end, but... I actually read more explicit stuff :'D So I stated it as mature, but if you don't agree - feel free to tell me about it :)

You knocked on the door politely before entering the ward.

\- Hi, Jason.

You sounded a little shy as you felt a bit awkward. The reason was that Red wasn’t in the ward, he was already discharged from hospital. Of course Jason Dixon was quite surprised to see you here. Actually, you would be surprised too if someone told you a week ago that you’re gonna visit Dixon in the hospital. This man actually threw your cousin out of the window. You were so angry at him at first that you were almost about to rush to the police station to punch him in the face, but later you learnt there’s no point to go to the station as he was fired.

You calmed down a bit and forced yourself not to think of this dickhead and just think about Red. Thank god he was alive. Not very well, but alive. You really loved your cousin. Red was a nice guy, really. You tried to visit him as often as possible and he was thankful for your support.

And then one day you came to his ward and saw a guy covered with bandages on the other bed. He looked at you with such sad and sore eyes that made your heart shrink instantly… These green eyes seemed familiar to you, and you were absolutely shocked when Red told you who is he.

-Wow, - you managed to say, staggered. – Now I see how karma actually works.

There was no anger or malicious joy in your voice, just astonishment. Life is such a weird thing, honestly. A couple of days ago all you wanted was to kick his ass, but now you just couldn’t be angry at Jason Dixon as you saw him in such condition.

Later you learnt more about that night at the police station. Some of the officers asked you how he was. Ebbing is a small town so most of the people knew about Dixon and Welby being in the same ward. That officer also told you that Dixon saved Angela Hayes’ case from the fire. You were impressed.

Dixon actually never seemed a bad guy to you. He was a bit weird, yes. He totally had anger issues, it was also true. But bad or evil… For some reason you didn’t think so. This story proved once again that there  ** _IS_**  something good deep inside him. You also knew he felt sorry for what he did to Red. And Red, well… Your cousin is just a super nice guy. It wasn’t very easy for him, but still he forgave Jason. His apologies sounded sincere. And if Red forgave him, who were you to be angry with him?..

***

And now here you were, standing awkwardly in the doorway in front of him. Jason looked at you surprised. His face wasn’t covered with the bandages anymore, and despite the scars on the side of his face he looked rather well. He was sitting on a bed reading a comic book when you came.

\- Hey… - he said, smiling a little awkwardly too. – Umm… Why are you here?

\- Just came to see you, - you shrugged, finally entering the ward and sitting on the bed next him. – You don’t seem like having many visitors.

\- Well, I don’t really have many friends, - he replied. – And as for my Momma, well… it’s better if she stays at home. She would totally be… overreacting if she saw me like that.

He smiled sadly with the corner of his mouth. For a moment you sat in silence.

\- Listen, um… - Dixon said with a deep sigh. –If you’re here just because of pity, than…

\- Pity? No, I don’t think it’s the right word.

\- What’s right than?

\- I don’t know… Compassion, maybe. I’m not sure, but I think I know a little how feel.

Dixon looked at you questioningly.

\- When I just moved to New York, - you continued, - I also got into the hospital. Had an accident and broke my leg, can you imagine? And, well… I didn’t have any close friends in New York at that moment and as for my relatives, I didn’t really want to bother them much. So of course my friends and family called me and all that, but no one visited me… And you know what, I felt really lonely… I guess you feel lonely too, especially right now, since you’re alone in the ward… So… here I am.

He nodded, frowning a little.

\- You’re right, I do feel lonely, - he confessed. – Not sure if I deserved your… compassion though.

\- Oh don’t say that, - you touched his shoulder slightly and he looked into your eyes. There was something in his gaze that caused you shiver. His eyes were soft and sad, and filled with pain and guilt. You felt the sudden urge to hug and hold him tight, but that would be weird, right? So you just said, looking into his eyes:

\- Everyone deserves compassion. And forgiveness. I’m sure of that. Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes really horrible, but I know you’re really sorry for what you’ve done. And Red knows it too, believe me. Stop torturing yourself with this.

He blinked, his eyes getting a little sore again, and smiled at you with a crooked smile.

\- Thanks, y/n.

You smiled back at him. An awkward pause, again. So you pointed at one of his comic books.

-Um… What are you reading?

***

You two actually had a quite nice conversation. You used to study at the same school and even though you were younger, you still had stuff to discuss and remember. He also asked you about your work in a big city.

\- It all sounds really cool, - he said after you told him about New York. – So why did you come back than?

\- Oh, um… You know, just got tired of a big city and decided I need some peace and calm… No, I’m lying actually. Everything’s much more pathetic: I was the one to be selected for redundancy, so I lost the job and as I broke up with my boyfriend, I’m not really able to pay my rent there. And in fact, yes, I guess I am really tired. So I’m back here. I got place to live and local newspaper seems to be glad to have me, so yeah… I’m a bit of a loser, but that’s life.

\- Okay, so now just look at me, and tell me who’s the loser here, - Jason chuckled.

\- Oh, right, - you laughed a little. – But we’ll be fine, I’m sure. Both of us.

As he nodded, you realized you really like to see his smile.

You stayed in Dixon’s ward until the nurse came to remind you that visiting hours were about to end.

\- Alright than, I guess I have to leave, - you said. Surprisingly you didn’t want to.

\- Okay, so… I’ll see you…? – Jason looked at you questioningly.

\- Oh, you know… I actually have to go back to New York for a while. Need to arrange some stuff and also I have some things to bring here, you know… So I guess I won’t be there for next couple of weeks… - You saw his face saddened a little. - … But I think you won’t be in the hospital already when I’ll come back. You look really well already, - you smiled.

\- Yeah, well… Just a lil’ bit like Freddy Krueger, - he chuckled sadly, pointing at his scars.

\- Oh come on. It’s not that bad!

\- Well at least maybe my Momma will finally stop her “fancy woman” jokes… - he muttered.

\- Um… “Fancy woman” jokes?..

\- Never mind, - he shrugged. – It’s just, I’ve never been super successful with women, you know… Going out and stuff… Momma likes to make fun of it sometimes, that’s it.

It seemed to you that he blushed a little, saying this.

\- Well… You know what? I actually would be glad to go out with you when I’ll be back here, - you said suddenly and blushed too, surprised by your own words. Did you really say it out loud? Jason looked a bit dazed too.

\- Really?.. – he asked, smiling at you awkwardly.

\- Yeah. Why not? I think that would be really nice, - you nodded and felt your heart filling up with warmth as he beamed at you. Life’s so weird, indeed.

***

Two weeks has passed and you almost arranged all your stuff in New York. Things were packed and you were ready to go. You were a bit sad to leave New York, you kinda liked it here… But something in your return to Ebbing felt right and you preferred following your intuition.

Red called you the evening before your departure.

\- Hey there, sis. So, you’ll be back to Ebbing soon, happy about it?

\- Yeah, kinda, - you chuckled. - I bet you miss me already. So, tell me, what’s the news?

\- Well… I think I have some news you’ll be interested to hear… About Jason Dixon.

\- Jason? – you frowned. – Is he okay? – you didn’t know why, but you felt suddenly worried about him.

\- Yep, as far as I know, he’s fine right now, but there was one story…

\- I’m listening.

And Red told you that soon after leaving the hospital, Dixon met a weird guy in the bar. From what he heard of him, he concluded it might be Angela Hayes’ murderer, so Jason got into a fight with him to get his DNA. But it turned out that the guy wasn’t the one.

\- And later some people saw Dixon in the car together with… Mildred Hayes.

\- No way! And… Where did they go?

\- No idea. But… I’ve heard rumors that they found out where that guy lives somehow, and they went there and… Killed him.

\- Oh god, - you didn’t know what to say. – And… How do you think, - you continued after a pause, - is it true?

\- Well… It’s just rumors, - Red replied. – I’m not so sure actually. Dixon has these anger issues and at some point, not gonna lie, I seriously thought he was about to kill me… Though it wasn’t really his intention. He just wasn’t thinking much at that moment, you know. Flew of the handle. To tell the truth, I don’t think he can plot the murder. As well as Mildred. Even though she’s really tough.

\- Right… Yes, I agree with you. I don’t believe they could really kill someone.

\- Anyway, you can ask Dixon yourself since you’re arriving soon. I guess you guys kinda got along, right?

Your cousin definitely knew you too well.

\- Yeah, um… Hey, Red…

\- Yeah?

\- Could you… maybe get me Jason’s phone number?.. – you were glad he didn’t see you right now as you felt your cheeks blushing.

\- Sure. I think if I call to the police station, they might help.

\- Thanks. You’re the best. Oh, and one more thing.

\- What’s that?

\- You know, I think you don’t have to drive me home from the train station…

\- Oh… Right, I get it. No problem, sis.

***

\- Dixon residence, - you heard after a couple of long beeps. You felt a bit silly actually as you couldn’t really explain to yourself why you were a bit nervous and why you wanted to hear this voice so urgently.  But silly or not, now there was no way back. You took a deep breath and said:

\- Um, hi, Jason… It’s y/n.

\- Oh wow, hi, y/n… - he sounded surprised and a bit sleepy. You didn’t realize it was quite late already.

\- Sorry for such a late call, - you said guiltily.

\- No, that’s okay, that’s… good to hear you, - your heart skipped a beat at this.

\- Are you back to Ebbing already? – he asked.

\- No, but I’ll be back tomorrow evening, - you replied. – And um… I wanted to ask you for something.

\- Sure.

\- Okay, so… You know, Red is busy tomorrow and he can’t give me ride home from the train station… And I have quite a lot of luggage so I thought maybe… You don’t mind helping me with it?..

\- …But it’s okay if you can’t, I can call a taxi, - you added hastily. You hated to invent the reason, but you really needed to see him as soon as possible. You needed to know about what happened to him while you weren’t around, and it was totally not a phone talk.

\- No, you don’t have to call the taxi, I’ll be there.

\- Are you sure? The train arrives rather late, at about 10 p.m…

\- No problem.

\- Thank you so much, Jason!… – you felt relived. – So… I’ll see you tomorrow than? Good night.

\- Good night and see ya, - he replied and you were about to hang up.

\- Y/n?

\- Yeah…

\- I’m really glad you’re coming back soon, - he said softly.

***

When you saw Jason at the train station, you felt the urge to hug him, but felt suddenly awkward again as you came closer to him, so you just smiled and said hello. His face didn’t look very well: his scars looked actually better, but he had a couple of scrapes on his nose and at his eyebrow. His eye was a little black, you could imagine it was much worse a couple of days ago.

Nevertheless, he smiled. The warmth in his eyes when he looked at you made your heart beat a little faster. Could a guy with the eyes like this kill someone? Or maybe you were too naïve and believed in people too much?

Dixon helped you with the luggage and you got into the car.

\- Where do you live now? – he asked.

\- Remember where my mother’s home was?

\- Yeah, sure. It’s not that far from mine actually. But… I’ve heard she wanted to sell it, no?

\- Yep, she thought of this since she’s now mostly living with her new boyfriend… or husband… I don’t know how they call each other. But they seem happy and that’s the most important thing.

Dixon nodded.

\- So I’m actually really lucky she didn’t sell the house yet. Now I have a place to live and don’t have to bother friends or relatives.

\- Sounds good.

You were silent for a while. You had many questions, of course, but you still didn’t feel like it’s time to ask. But as he was driving past Mildred’s little souvenir shop, you couldn’t stay silent.

\- Hey, Jason…

\- Yeah? – He gave you a questioned look.

\- You know, I’ve been talking to Red when I was in New York and he told me about… What happened to you…

\- Oh. You mean…

\- Yeah… The guy… The bar fight… He doesn’t know much though, only rumors…

You saw Dixon’s face darkened a little.

\- Yes… Wanted to tell you anyway. Yes, there was a guy… And he really looked and sounded pretty much like Angela Hayes’ murderer, - he pronounced.

\- Jason, you don’t have to tell me right now in the car…

\- You’re right… I’ll tell you everything when we’ll get your place, alright? – he sighed. – Look, we’ll be there in a few minutes actually.

***

You were both sitting on your sofa. You made tea, and Dixon just sat for a while staring into his mug, trying to figure out how to start. Finally he took a deep breath and started with the very beginning. How he felt lonely and broken after leaving the hospital and how his life felt meaningless before he heard that guy talking at the table behind him. Dixon wasn’t a cop anymore and it was also pointless calling to the police without serious evidence… But he had to do something. Chief Willoughby would totally do something. It was now or never, so he did what he did. Maybe it was stupid and risky, but he didn’t really care at the moment. The guy beat the shit outta him, and if that dude Jerome and Mildred’s friend Denise didn’t help, it could end up even worse. Dixon still didn’t know why they helped him actually. He always thought they despised him, and they had all reasons for that, as he wasn’t friendly with them as well.

But anyway. It turned out that everything was useless. And it was really hard to accept. Both for him and for Mildred.  And since Dixon knew the address…

\- Red told me there were rumors that you… That you and Mildred found that guy and… Killed him, - you said.

\- Do you believe in that?

\- Not really. As well as Red, by the way. But… Jason, I need to know the truth.

\- The truth? Well, the truth is – we really did go on a trip. And we really found that guy, - Jason looked you straight in the eyes and you felt chills on your back.

\- And?..

\- No, y/n. We didn’t kill him. Just scared him half to death, - he said, chuckling a bit sadly. – It turned out that guy came to Mildred’s shop soon after Chief’s death…

-  Oh…

\- Yeah, the world is a small town, right?

\- What did he do there?

\- Nothing special, just threw one of her souvenir rabbits into her head. Good thing he missed the target. Mildred reacts fast…

\- Oh hell.

\- So basically we just approached him while he was smoking in the yard and Mildred told him he owes her seven bucks and kicked him in the balls and then we threatened him with the gun. That’s it. I bet he shit his pants actually. He totally didn’t expect us. And I don’t think we’ll ever see him here in Ebbing.

\- Wow… - you just didn’t know what else to say.

\- And then we just had dinner at some roadside cafe and came back to Ebbing. That’s it. That’s the story.

\- Jason, I know that guy is probably a prick or even worse, but… I’m really glad you didn’t kill anyone, - you said sincerely.

\- We didn’t intend actually. Well, at first – yes, we did. But then… We just realized it wasn’t quite right. Mildred said she wouldn’t know how to look her son in the eye after killing someone. And I… Well, I just thought of Chief… What would he do? I don’t know actually. But he totally wouldn’t just go there and kill him. I kinda… - He sighed deeply, you sensed these words wasn’t very easy for him. – I didn’t want to disappoint him even after he’s gone, you know. He was the only person who believed in me. Kinda.

He shrugged and lowered his eyes, looking into the mug on the coffee table again. The tea was already cold.

\- Jason.

You reached out and put your hand on his. He shuddered, didn’t expecting this gesture and looked at you.

\- You did the right thing - you said, looking into his eyes. – Even though it wasn’t the right guy, but you still tried to help. You know what usually hurts the most? Indifference. And you totally weren’t indifferent. Chief Willoughby would be very proud of you.

\- You think?..  – Dixon blinked at you with a wisp of a smile.

\- I know that.

You just sat there and looked at each other as he moved his hand under your palm, and his fingers became entangled with yours. He squeezed your hand gently and you felt like you were drowning in his soft green eyes. You didn’t even realized how you moved closer to him and brought your free hand to his face. You felt him tensing as your fingertips gently touched his scars. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and you couldn’t help but place a very soft, barely perceptible kiss on his burnt cheek. He shivered as your lips caressed his damaged skin, and as he moved closer, you assumed he didn’t want you to stop. So you kissed his cheek and his temple, you kissed the scrapes on his nose bridge and at his eyebrow, you kissed his eyelid, feeling his lashes tickling your lips. Your heart was about to explode of tenderness you felt towards this man. His fingers was on your face as well, stroking your cheek and then moving to the side of your neck and you kissed the corner of his mouth before finally placing your lips on his. They were incredibly soft and tender causing you melt, and you placed your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him even closer and parting your lips, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. You didn’t really know how long it lasted, his tongue gently exploring your mouth, your fingers stroking and scratching stubbly hair on the back of his head… You just couldn’t get enough of it, as if you both were craving for this kiss forever. But at some point you had to let go of each other’s lips. Dixon took a deep breath and buried his face into the crook of your neck. He held your waist pulling you even closer, and you felt him kissing your collarbone.

\- Jason, - you whispered quietly, still caressing his hair.

\- Huh?.. – he lifted his face and looked at you.

\- Jason, - you repeated, - I think it was the best kiss in my life so far…

\- Yeah… Same here, - he replied hoarsely.

-  …But let’s just slow down a little, okay?.. – you said, looking into his eyes and caressing his cheekbones. – It’s just… I really feel something very… Very intense for you. And I just don’t wanna rush things up, you know?

\- Sure… Alright, - he nodded. – By the way… Do you still wanna go out with me? Remember you told in the hospital…

You leaned in and kissed him again before he could finish the sentence.

\- Does it feel like no? – you whispered against his lips.

\- It definitely doesn’t, - he smiled, folding you in his arms.

***

The next evening Jason Dixon was at your house again. He looked his casual way: a denim shirt with a simple white t-shirt under it. But you both decided you don’t need any glamourous stuff for your date. Seriously, who needs all these fancy restaurants and stuff? So you also chose a casual outfit that looked nice on you: just a shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. Jason beamed at you as you got into the car.

\- You look beautiful, - he said, kissing your lips gently. You could feel he’s a little nervous even after what happened on your sofa yesterday.

\- So, where are we going? – you asked.

\- It’s a surprise. But I think you’re gonna love it.

You smiled at him. You had no doubts you’re gonna enjoy your time tonight as you were happy just to spend it with him. It didn’t really matter where. You felt like you were falling in love like a silly teenage girl, but it felt good.

\- You know, I have some good news, actually, - Dixon said, smiling a little shyly.

\- What’s that?

\- I guess I’m gonna work in the police again… since next week. There’s gonna be a probationary period, but anyway…

\- Oh, Jason, that’s really good news! - you stroked his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. – I know you liked your job.

\- Yeah… It wasn’t as exciting as in the movies, you know… Pretty boring at times. But still being a cop is cool, - he chuckled. You knew he tried to just remain cool and all, but deep inside he was really happy.

\- I told you we’ll be fine,  ** _both_**  of us.

***

Jason brought you to an open-air cinema. You didn’t even know there was such a thing in Ebbing. The movie was just started as you arrived, and you recognized in almost immediately.

\- Oh my god, is it The Notebook?..

\- What, you don’t like it? – Jason frowned, - Never seen this…

\- No, I love it, it’s really beautiful and romantic… But I must confess, I may cry in the end.

\- I guess I can handle that, - he smiled.

You actually haven’t seen The Notebook for ages, and you really enjoyed the movie, but as the romantic story developed on screen, you felt more and more desperate to get closer to Jason, to touch him… He probably felt the same, so at first you just rested your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around you, stroking your forearm. Then you moved even closer, placing your hand on his chest. You felt him nuzzling against your hair and kissing the top of your head, he squeezed you tighter and his breath quickened a little as you started to caress his chest. You were sitting like that, cuddled up to each other and probably both were thinking about the same. As the hottest part of the movie started and Noah and Allie were kissing in the rain, you couldn’t handle it any longer. You placed your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, to the point that his breath tickled your lips.

\- Hey, y/n… - Jason hushed.

\- What?

\- We can do better.

You didn’t have a chance to answer as his lips crushed on yours, kissing you passionately, almost making you forget how to breathe.

***

\- That was a really lovely date, Jason, - you said, as you both were standing on your porch.

\- Yeah… And the movie was also really good, - he chuckled. – So… Good night, I guess… - he shrugged, bringing his hand to scratch the back of his head. At that very moment you realized you couldn’t just let him go.

You grabbed him by his denim shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Seemed like he had been waiting exactly for this, as he responded you with such eagerness that you found yourself pressed against the wall of your house. His mouth covered your lips, kissing you hungrily and desperately. Your fingers entangled into his hair as he moved from your lips to the side of your neck.

\- Jason, let’s go in, - you whispered breathlessly and he looked at you a little bit surprised. Probably he thought you were going to stop him, when you pronounced his name.

\- You didn’t want to rush things up, did you? – he asked.

\- Yeah, but… Technically it’s our third date, so…

\- Third?

\- Uh-huh. The first one was in the hospital. When I came to see you, not Red, it was a little bit awkward, like a first date, right?

\- Okay…

\- And then yesterday… We kissed, so it might be considered as a date too… And today, well, it goes without saying, - you looked at him and he smirked. His green eyes were sparkling. – So, how about going in?…

***

You were kissing all the way to your bedroom. Something fell down from the shelf as you accidently hit the bookcase, but you didn’t care. You tumbled in bed and paused kissing just to get rid of your shirts. He looked at you with hungry and lustful eyes as you unclasped and removed your bra. Then he lied on top of you gently, the sensation of his bare skin against yours was incredibly enjoyable and you wanted to feel him as close as possible. You caressed his soft stubbly hair again and kissed his lips, before moving to his jawline and the side of his neck. It was also burnt and you covered each of his scars with tender kisses, causing soft quiet sounds of pleasure escape him. He fondled your breast, pinching your nipple gently, making you shiver and moan softly against his skin. His hand then reached your hips and he fumbled a little, unbuttoning your jeans and tugging them down. You kicked off your jeans and shoes and pulled Jason back to you. He kissed your throat and your collarbones eagerly as his hand brushed against your mound before moving your panties aside and let his fingers run along your wet folds. He found your clit and started rubbing it and you arched your back, instinctively bucking your hips against his hand. Your head went dizzy and your desire for him became almost unbearable as he pushed his fingers inside you and started to pump them in and out slowly. You moaned out his name feeling his hot breath as he looked at your pleading face, and it was the sweetest torture you’ve ever experienced. Torture, because you wanted more.  

\- I need you inside me, Jason, - you panted, your heart beating like a caged bird. – Please.

He removed his fingers from your aching pussy and kissed your lips again as you reached out to undo his jeans. Finally with your help he got rid of his remaining clothes and tugged your panties off. As his chest pressed against yours again and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock pressing against your folds, your whole body was trembling with anticipation.

He entered you slowly, pressing his forehead to yours, a deep moan escaping his lips as he felt your warmth around his hardness.

\- This is too good, - he whispered, placing a soft kiss on your lips before starting to move. The pace was rather slow, but deep and steady. You closed your eyes and marveled at how good he felt inside you and how well he hit all the hidden sweet spots. Pressing yourself closer to him, you let your fingers run up and down his spine, caressing his back, then going back to his head. His thrusts became faster and harder and his breath became sharp. He was already close, and you grabbed his shoulders desperately, digging your nails into his flesh, feeling the first waves of pleasure hitting you as well, becoming more and more intense with each thrust until your climax reached its top and you whimpered out loud, shuddering as your walls tightened, pulsed and clenched around his cock. You heard him gasping and growling raggedly as he twitched inside you, letting himself go too.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck, relaxing slowly as you kept caressing his hair and his temples. You felt him sighing deeply and sharply against your skin.

\- Are you okay? – You asked quietly, stroking the back of his head. He looked up at you and you were sure you’ve never seen such soft and beautiful eyes.

\- Better than ever,  - he replied. – It was the best… Third date in my life, actually. Can’t wait for the fourth one.

You laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose.

\- Yeah… Me too. It’s definitely gonna be something.

***

You fell asleep together that night, snuggling close to each other.

Life is really weird.  And if someone would have told you a month ago that Jason Dixon would be sleeping in your bed next to you, you’d probably call this a bad joke. But as he held you tight against his chest, breathing calmly, you realized very clearly that everything happens for a reason. And that coming back to Ebbing was without any doubt your best decision ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I must mention that my version of Dixon and Mildred’s trip was partly inspired by this art: https://www.deviantart.com/hallpen/art/Three-Billboards-Outside-Ebbing-Missouri-740364543


End file.
